Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby
Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby (abbrivated to ENATL) is a Five Nights at Freddy's-inspired game featuring Sonic fan-characters. The game uses screenshots of a Sonic Robo Blast 2 map with Sonic fancharacters. Story It's been half a year since the original Tonic Lobby shut down as Tonic disbanded it. But now, it's back. Tonic has made a new Tonic Lobby nicknamed Tonic Lobby Remake, new and improved with animatronics based on him and his friends. He's also let someone else make an animatronic. But, the noobs of SRB2 can't keep their hands off their animatronics, so they appear withered now, like those animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria - 1987. Gameplay The game plays similarly to all the Five Nights at Freddy's games, you must survive animatronics and check security cameras. Equipment *'Monitor', you use it to check cameras and make sure animatronics aren't near you. *'The Door', so animatronics don't get in. *'Tonic Mask', to prevent animatronics. Characters *'Tonic ze Hedgefox '- Tonic is an orange hedgefox with Rainbow Dash's wings. He appears in a withered state, he's the main antagonist as he can quickly slide into the Arcade, only prevented by the doors. *'Shade the Hedgehog '- Shade is a yellow striped Shadow. He also appears in a withered state, he runs into the Arcade similarly to Foxy, only prevented by the doors. *'Hazard '- A robotic, green hedgehog. He seems to through a straight pattern and not go off course. Effected by the mask, not the doors. *'Ashton' - A peach coloured hedgehog. He only appears on one camera and then appears in the Office hallway. *'Metal Tonic' - A secret version of Tonic coated in the same metal Metal Mario uses. He appears on an arcade machine located to the right of the Office, and randomly appears outside the Arcade as a head (where you must use the door) or inside the Arcade like Golden Freddy. (where you must use the mask) *'Legs the Centipede'- A brown centipede who has eight legs and fours arms. Some of the skin on three of his legs are missing, revealing his endoskeleton. He is also missing one of his antennae. He will sprint to the office if watched too much. He spawns in the Emerald Room, defending it. Locations Arcade This game's version of the Office. In here, there's a sign saying "Tonic Lobby Disco! <---" and Arcade machines to your right. There's also a door which can be used to fight off animatronics. The walls are red while the carpet is purple along with a brown path. Main Area This game's version of the Show Stage. There is a couch followed by a television and enterance to the Kitchen. There's also the enterance to the Bedrooms. Tonic and Shade start here and Hazard comes through here to get to you. Emerald Room This room is the starting position for Hazard. It is a dark room with the seven chaos emeralds lined up at the wall. There's also burning pedestals. Kitchen An area only Tonic enters. It has a stove that's lit and a fridge. There's a checkered board floor and it's connected to the Main Area. Bedrooms Starting position for Ashton. Tonic and Hazard will stumble across in here. It's a simple red room with two rows of beds. Hallway The only location where all of the characters (excluding Metal Tonic) must go through. It's a dark black hallway with a diamond patterend grey wall. When Shade is in here, he actually runs on camera. Connects the Disco and the Main Area. Disco A disco with a cyan carpet and a bar at the back. Tonic and Hazard are the only ones to come in here, and Tonic has three positions in the Disco. Connected to the Arcade and the Hallway. Phone Calls Click here. Trivia *This is the fourth in the Eight Nights at Tonic's series. *You can actually download the map for a game called Sonic Robo Blast 2. *On the arcade machine found in the Arcade, it shows a Save Them machine and a picture of Springtrap's sprite from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Tonic's appearance seems to alter. *Tonic's appearance is similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **This may be on purpose, as Tonic's favorite animatronic is Golden Freddy. Gallery WitheredTonic2.png|Withered Tonic's design. tonic jumpscare.gif|Withered Tonic's jumpscare. Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:TonicHedgefox's pages